Blood quill
A blood quill is a dark magical object of torture that is a type of quill that does not require ink, as it writes with the blood of the person using it. What the user writes will be carved onto the back of his or her hand, and the blood from the words sliced into the hand will be magically siphoned and be used as ink on the parchment. The wound on the back of the hand will then heal, slightly redder than before, and then open up when the user writes again. Continuous use of it will eventually scar the back of the hand. The quill is black, long, thin, and extremely sharp. Known use During the 1995–1996 school year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dolores Umbridge was Defence Against the Dark Arts professor and High Inquisitor. As a method of punishment, she had students who displeased her write lines using a blood quill,Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 15 which Professor Minerva McGonagall considered a "medieval method" of teaching''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film). Harry Potter was one of the students Umbridge frequently forced this punishment upon, since he persistently claimed that Lord Voldemort had returned, which the Ministry of Magic refused to believe. He used the blood quill during many detentions, until he acquired a scar on the back of his hand reading "''I must not tell lies". Hermione Granger prepared a solution made of Murtlap Essence in order to help relieve the pain Harry suffered from using the blood quill. Lee Jordan was another student who was forced to use the blood quill for making fun of Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six.Order of the Phoenix, Ch. 25 There are also many students Umbridge put into detention for using the Skiving Snackbox and claiming to have "Umbridge-itis", but after failing to discover their secrets, she is forced to allow them to leave her classes in droves. It is unknown if she used the blood quill to punish these students. Legacy Harry's torturous detentions from Umbridge have served as a symbol of her tyranny and the lengths to which the Ministry would go to silence him from telling the truth, though it is never known whether other Ministry employees or even Cornelius Fudge himself were ever aware that she used these disciplinary actions. It is possible that the Ministry was unaware of it and would not condone the usage, as when Umbridge prepared to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry she said "What Cornelius doesn't know won't hurt him", giving rise to speculation that Umbridge might be doing more than a few unlawful things, the blood quill included. Percy Weasley, in a letter to his brother Ronald Weasley, described Umbridge as a "delightful woman", and is speculated that if he knew what type of punishments she was handing out he might not have described her as such. However, it is possible that Percy, being so deep within the Ministry and so convinced what they were doing was the right thing, might have made some excuse or even overlooked Umbridge's behavior if he learned about it. , the only known administer of the blood quill form of punishment.]] Due to the sadistic punishments he received from Umbridge for standing up to her, Harry hated Umbridge from the bottom of his heart, a hatred rivaling that which he felt towards Severus Snape. He loathed Umbridge's high, girlish voice and her wide, toad-like smile during his detentions, her denial of Harry's claims, and the way she seemed to enjoy and take pleasure as he carved his hand and wrote in his own blood. However, Harry was convinced talking about the punishments he was forced to do wasn't a good idea. He stubbornly clung to the belief that this was a private battle of wills between him and Umbridge, and he didn't want to give in or give her the satisfaction of hearing that he complained about it. He was repeatedly suggested by Ron to report this to Professors McGonagall or Dumbledore, but aside from his pride, he refused on the belief that the former has not enough authority to override the punishment, while not wanting to bother with the latter for ignoring him, suggesting that while Umbridge has enough authority to silence a teacher, she could not utilise the quill if the headmaster does not approve it, furthering the quill's illegality. During the Christmas of 1996, Harry was visited at The Burrow by then-Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour. The purpose of Scrimgeour's visit was to ask Harry to be the Ministry's "poster child", that is, he would pop in and out of the Ministry from time to time and tell the public that the Ministry was doing the right thing in the war against Voldemort. Scrimgeour tried to persuade Harry to work the Ministry to create the image the "The Chosen One" was supporting them while they continued to get no where in capturing Death Eaters and putting the wrong people in Azkaban also to give an image of progress. To bribe Harry, Scrimgeour told Harry he could get him in contact with Gawain Robards, Head of the Auror Office, as Umbridge had told the Minister that Harry had an ambition to become an Auror. Upon hearing that Umbridge was still in Ministry employment, anger began to bubble at the pit of Harry's stomach. When Harry pointed out that Scrimgeour didn't care if he (Harry) lived or died as long as he created the illusion that the Ministry was doing well, Harry raised his right fist and showed Scrimgeour the scars of I must not tell lies Umbridge had forced him to carve into his own flesh, shining white on the back of his cold hand, and pointed out that the Ministry wasn't so keen to be friends during their campaign to discredit him and Dumbledore the previous year. Behind the scenes * The usage of this torturous quill was described as "sick" by Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and even the actress of Dolores Umbridge: Imelda Staunton. * In the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, all the Dumbledore's Army members had to use it after Cho Chang was forced into betraying them, for breaking Educational Decree Number Sixty-Eight. It created so much pain that it made several people, including Nigel Wolpert, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley and Michael start sobbing over the deep gouges in the backs of their hands. This was against Dumbledore's will, as he wished to blame himself for the DA so they wouldn't get into trouble. Fred and George appeared particularly angry with Umbridge, thus adding to their later revenge. * The blood quill is rather similar to a device in Franz Kafka's short story "In the Penal Colony", where inmates are tortured and executed with a crude device that carves the sentence into the convicted person's skin. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' Notes and references Category:Quills Category:Dark Magic Artefacts Category:Campaign to discredit Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter Category:Dolores Umbridge's possessions Category:Discipline at Hogwarts Category:Feather Category:Crime